


Give In To Me

by MeenaMalfoy



Series: The Demands of Desire [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaMalfoy/pseuds/MeenaMalfoy
Summary: After giving in to Draco's earlier "denands" Harry awaits more requests. And is not disappointed
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Demands of Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Give In To Me

It was 7:59, 7:59 and 3 seconds to be exact. Harry knew that because he had being casting a tempus charm about every 7 seconds for the past 5 minutes. He ran a hand through this already hopelessly messy hair. He was the head of the Auror department for Merlin's sake! He had looked evil in the eyes without flinching. There was absolutely no reason for his palms to be sweating and his leg to be bouncing nervously as he waited for 8pm. 

7:59 and 11 seconds.  
His throat was dry. He stood and walked to the bar. Harry poured himself a finger of firewhiskey and threw it back. Then poured another and sat back in his chair. He picked up some report or other and tried to look like he wasn't waiting. Because he wasn't waiting. He most definitely was not waiting eagerly for Draco Sodding Malfoy. 

7:59 and 23 seconds. Harry's body tingled. He tried not to remember soft lips pressed to his, hot breath on his neck, the taste of musky climax on his tongue. He crossed his legs. He wasn't about to give Malfoy the pleasure of seeing him so utterly........anticipatory? Aroused? No. This time he would be the one in control of the situation. 

7:59 and 41 seconds. Bloody Malfoy and his stupid demands. Waltzing into Harry's office like he owned the place, acting like Harry wasn't the head of the entire Auror office. Yes. Indignation seemed to work. He was calming down, his breathing starting to even out. Bloody Malfoy standing there looking composed and and and unruffled! With his stupid silky hair and his ridiculous tight clothes and his silver eyes that Harry could just fall into. Looking all......

8:00pm.  
......perfect. Fuck! Harry snatched up the random case file and composed his face into what he hoped would be a nonchalant, dark-lord-defeater-y expression. He was going for cool composure, in control. Not the oh-fuck-he's-almost-here look he'd been wearing since he got out of the shower. Harry was pretty sure he'd achieved his goal. He almost couldn't wait to see the look on Malfoy's face. Harry planed to ignore his guest for a second while he pretended to finish important auror business. He smirked, thinking about putting Malfoy on his back foot for once. 

But time was dragging on. Harry started to squirm in his chair. Maybe Malfoy wasn't going to come. Maybe this was just another one of his little games meant to make Harry look like a fool. Harry shifted and ran a hand through his hair again while letting out an exasperated sigh. Of course Malfoy wasmt coming. He had to be what, ten, fifteen, possibly twenty minutes late now? Harry allowed himself a small growl before throwing back his second drink. He rose from his chair and began pacing. Finally, he gave into the temptation and cast another tempus. 

8:01pm.  
The floo chimed and turned green. Harry turned to face it, a look of shock on his face. A perfectly composed Draco Malfoy stepped into his study. He looked around the room, silver eyes scanning over the entire place. Finally, he turned to gaze at Harry. He took in the rumpled clothing, the disheveled hair, the hands flexing at the other man's sides. The side of Draco's mouth curved up in what might have been an attempt at his trademark smirk but was softened somehow. 

"Concerned I wouldn't show, Potter?"

Harry huffed and narrowed his eyes. "Hadn't noticed the time. I have a lot of work to do."

"I'm sure you do." Draco drawled while striding over to the table beside Harry's chair. He picked up the file. "Reopened this case have you? It seemed pretty cut and dry when the arrests were announced in the Prophet. Four weeks ago."

Harry realized his jaw was hanging open and snapped it shut. He pursed his lips and Malfoy, the git, tilted his head to the side in mock innocence. 

"You aren't an auror. You wouldn't understand." Harry said. He hoped the angry tone of his voice would cover for the lame retort. 

"Ah. Yes." Malfoy said. "You do have me there."

"Fine!" Harry yelled losing his temper. "Fine. You got me. I was waiting. Good job." 

He crossed his arms and turned his face from the other man's. Harry was well aware that he was pouting but he didn't care. He had felt wrong footed by Malfoy all day. Wrong footed and aroused. It was all becoming too much. 

"Oh when I'm good" Malfoy said stalking towards the other man. "I'm extraordinarily good." He grabbed Harry's chin and turned his head. When gray eyes met green, he continued. "But when I'm bad, I'm even better."

Harry gasped and Draco brought their lips together. It wasn't like before when the touch had been light and teasing. The blond thrust his tounge into Harry's waiting mouth as he pulled him closer. Slick muscles twisted and curled around eachother hungrily. It was sloppy, teeth clashing, lips slick with spit, and it was perfect. Harry let out a needy moan as Draco sucked his tongue before pulling away. 

"Mmmm." Draco said as he slipped his hands under Harry's shirt and pulled it off over his head. "I think you like that I'm a little bit bad, a little bit dangerous." 

Malfoy's hands ran up Harry's body. Long, pale fingers splayed across the hard planes of chiseled chest. He softly teased Harry's pink nipples, bringing them to hardness before twisting and pulling sharply. Harry hissed and arched into the touch. 

"Or maybe......" Draco took a shaky breath before leaning in continuing in a whisper in his ear. "Maybe you know I'm not afraid of you. That I'm just the right kind of dangerous to give you what you need." 

Harry gasped. He had never told anyone, never let on. Deep down he hated the deference the wizarding world treated him with, hated that nobody would stand up to him even when he was wrong. But Malfoy had always challenged him, had never treated him as the hero. To Draco, he was just Harry. 

But how had Malfoy known what nobody else had even guessed at? How was he able to see Harry so clearly? Of course, Harry could never let the other man know how well he was able to read the situation, but he began to think......Maybe Malfoy really could give Harry what he needed. Harry hoped and hated himself for hoping. 

Draco knew by the time passing silently that he had hit his mark. "Yes. I thought as much. You know, to me you were never The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"Shut your mouth Malfoy." Harry said defiantly Malfoy's words hit a little too close to Harry's own thoughts for comfort. 

"Would you like to shut it for me?" Draco purred. 

"I..... what are you......" Harry stammered. 

Malfoy chuckled. He deftly undid Harry's belt, trouser button and zip. He pushed trousers and pants to the floor in one swift move before pressing the brunette towards his chair. Harry was reminded of a predator stalking his prey as he walked backwards, never dropping his gaze from Draco's. 

"I'm going to ruin you, Harry." Draco whispered. " I'm going to shatter you so sweetly. And then I'm going to put you back together. Because I'm the only one who can."

Draco pushed roughly with both hands and Harry fell back onto his chair. The blond stood above him, fully clothed, the very picture of composure. Harry was in complete opposition. He was sprawled inelegantly on supple leather, his nakedness leaving him exposed, on display. He let out a whimper, arousal evident in his eyes. 

"Scared, Potter?"

Harry bit his lip. He looked up into the face of the man before him. Draco stared back, his gray eyes like a swell of thunder clouds, pupils blown wide in lust. 

"Yes." Harry whispered. 

"As am I." Draco whispered back. "And as it should be, I suppose." 

Harry had no reply to that. There was too much to say and nothing at all to say. He gave himself over to.......whatever this was. He leaned back in his chair in submission and waited. 

Draco's gaze seemed to rake over every inch of his body. Harry's cock twitched and began filling past it's already half hard state. Merlin, if Draco could do that with just a look.....

Draco stepped in between Harry's legs. He bent his lithe body forward and claimed Harry's mouth yet again. Breaking away with a gasp, he sank to his knees. 

"I believe you were going to shut my mouth for me, hmmm?" Malfoy's grey eyes flashed before he flicked his tongue gently over the tip of Harry's rapidly hardening cock. 

"Oh gods....." Harry whispered. 

"I hardly think they will be of any assistance now." Draco said before opening his mouth wide and taking Harry's hard prick into his mouth. 

Harry groaned in pleasure as Draco teased his head. His tongue swirled around the glans, flicked across the slit before sucking gently. Harry tried to buck his hips up for more, he wanted so much more. Firm hands pushed his hips down into the soft leather of the chair, pinning him. 

The warm wetness disappeared from his aching cock as a soft voice spoke. "We'll have none of that. You will take what I give or have nothing at all."

"Yeah." Harry hastened to answer. "Yeah. Ok. Just.....um.....just.....I want......"

"Articulate as ever I see....." Draco drawled before returning to his task. 

Malfoy sucked dick like he was built specifically for it. He drew the flat of his tounge up the vein on the underside with just the right amount of pressure. He twisted his head just so on the up stroke. Flicked a pointed tongue over the slit or circled the tip at just the right time. He hollowed his cheeks with just the right amount of suction. In no time at all the room was filled with Harry's pants and moans. And the obscene slurping and sucking sounds of Draco's mouth.

"Oh..... so good.....yes......" Harry managed to rasp. 

A low chuckle issued from Malfoy. He opened his throat and swallowed Harry down. He hummed as he worked his throat, driving Harry closer and closer to the edge. 

"Merlin! Your mouth, Malfoy!" Harry cried. "I'm gonna......"

Draco pulled off Harry's cock with a wet popping sound. "Oh no you dont, Potter." His voice was gravelly and Harry shuddered knowing exactly why. "You will not come until I'm inside you, until I'm deep inside that perfect arse of yours. I'll have you begging me for release before the night is through." 

"I won't ever beg you for anything." Harry said trying and failing to sound firm and strong. He knew his words held little power, the needy tone in his voice evident to both men. 

"We shall see. You know I have never backed down from a challenge. At least not from you." Draco drawled. He stood and extended his arm to Harry. "Take me to your bedroom."

Harry grasped the offered hand and rose. He walked towards his bedroom, all too aware that Draco still had his fingers threaded through his own. He could feel the blond's eyes raking over his naked form, the arousal coming off him in waves. 

When exactly, Harry thought, had he lost control of the situation? At what moment had he allowed Malfoy to take the upper hand? At which point had he abandoned the plans he had laid, the desire to put Malfoy off balance? But most importantly, when had Harry started to really, REALLY, like Malfoy being in control. 

They arrived at the bedroom, Harry no closer to the answer to any of his questions. He ficked his wrist and a small fire ignited in the grate, a few candles lit as well. The room was filled with a warm, comfortable glow. 

Draco shivered. "Wandless and wordless? Think I can't do the same? Fucking show off."

"No! I wasn't trying..... i would never think......" Harry sputtered. He turned to look at Draco. He took in the defensive stance, the hard silver eyes. He noticed the pupils were widened and then saw the twitch at the corner of Draco's mouth. "Why did you shiver."

"I didn't." 

"Malfoy....." 

"Fine." Draco said, resignation in his voice. "I felt your magic. It felt.....I felt....." he shook his head and fell silent. 

"Oh. Oh ok." Harry said. He didn't know what to do now. He was naked and awkward and........well he was still hard. He rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Um......"

Draco laughed. The simple action seemed to transform him. His rigid posture relaxed. The hard angles of his face seemed to soften. He was handsome before, sexy. But now he was.......

".......beautiful." Harry whispered. 

A pink flush crept up Draco's neck. "Now, now Potter. No need for sentimentality."

"Draco....."

"Get on the bed, on your back." Draco cut Harry off. For a further distraction, he pulled his shirt off over his head. At the sight of the defined muscles of Malfoy's upper body coupled with his tousled hair, Harry scrambled to comply. 

Draco crawled seductively up his body, gray eyes practically on fire as he stared at Harry's face. Swollen lips locked onto Harry's throat and began sucking, biting. Harry groaned his pleasure. 

"I'm going to take you, Harry." Draco's voice whispered in his ear. 

Suddenly Harry felt the cool, tingling magic of cleansing and protection charms. He felt the press of naked skin against his own as Draco's trousers vanished. He drew in a sharp breath. 

"You aren't the only one who can cast without wand or words." Draco whispered. "You've no idea...."

"Stop talking about it and get on with it already!" Harry cried. 

Draco chuckled before answering in a low voice that went straight to Harry's cock. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

Suddenly a slick finger was sliding from Harry's balls down through his crack. It played around the rim of his hole, stroking, teasing. Slowly, ever so slowly, the finger pressed forward, breaching the tight ring of muscle. It played there, pressing forward to the second knuckle and drawing back with agonizing slowness before pressing forward again. 

Harry let out a slow, heavy breath. The pale, slick finger was pressed all the way in now. It circled and twisted drawing forth ripples of pleasure. 

"More" 

Draco complied without a word. He drew his finger back and when he pressed forward again, another joined the first. They twirled and scissored with skill, slowly opening Harry and drawing soft moans from his lips. 

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Draco's voice purred. "You're so tight. You're almost dragging me in. I can't wait to get my cock inside you. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

"Yes!" Harry hissed. "I want it. I want your cock. It's been so long."

"All in due time." Draco said. "Let me take care of you."

Harry laid back and did just that. His whole body relaxed, he opened himself to whatever was being offered. Draco pulled his fingers back and added a third. The burn of the intrusion was lessened by the hand now slowly stroking his prick. 

The waves of pleasure flooding through Harry's body were nothing short of delicious. He couldn't decide what he wanted more, to thrust up into Draco's hand or to push back onto his fingers. When Draco lightly stroked his prostate, a wild noise of approval was torn from Harry. 

"Mmmm. There it is." Draco said. 

Harry couldn't reply. He was lost. Lost in haze of pleasure and desire. Draco didn't stop. His deft fingers working inside Harry's tight channel, stretching him, readying him. His pale fist lazily stroking Harry's leaking erection with a slowness that drove him crazy. Malfoy was gasping now, little whines escaping through pursed lips. 

"Are you ready for me?" Draco rasped. "I..... fuck......I need to be inside you."

"Yes!" Harry cried, a note of desperation in his voice. "Take me. Godric, just take me."

"As you wish." 

Every bit of contact was withdrawn from Harry. He felt an emptiness as slender fingers were withdrawn from him. The sense of WANT was overpowering and drew a pitiful whine from his throat. 

"No need for that." Draco whispered. The slick, blunt head of his hard member pressed against Harry's stretched and waiting hole. "I won't leave you wanting. I said I would take care of you."

"I......."

But whatever Harry meant to say was lost as Draco pressed forward. His thick cock stretched Harry's opening as he pressed forward in one slow, smooth stroke. The burn was delicious. It was pain and pleasure all rolled into one and Harry exhaled a long breath as Draco bottomed out.

Draco didn't move, granting Harry time to adjust to him. His control was exquisite, although his whole body shook with the effort. That, allowed Harry to relax fully. 

Feeling the shift in the man beneath him, Draco began to roll his hips gently. He moved deeper and deeper into Harry, circling his hips in a slow, sensuous rhythm. Desire was building in him, control ebbing in its wake. 

"Salazar, Harry," Draco said, his voice breaking.

"More, Draco. More" Harry whined. 

Draco began pulling back further and further, pushing forward harder with each thrust. Soon he had set up a steady rythem, fucking into Harry hard and deep and slow. It was agonizing extascy for both of them. Sweat gleamed on hard muscles. The pace, while pleasurable, was not enough. 

"You feel so good." Draco panted. "So hot and tight around me."

"I need......." Harry stuttered. "Harder. More."

"You want me to fuck you?" Draco said, never breaking rhythm. "You know what you need to do."

"Please." Harry's voice was a soft whisper, barely audible.

"What was that?" Draco said, thrusting forward sharp and hard. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed. "Gods.......... I need....."

"Yes, Harry. What do you need?" Draco said as his cock pressed up against Harry's prostate. 

"Nngggg! I need......" Harry yelled. "I need you! Need your cock! Please! Please, Draco, please! Just fuck me!"

"Since you begged so sweetly......." 

Draco sped up his thrusts. He drilled into Harry with raw abandon. Hips snapping, he set a punishing pace. He set the headboard crashing against the wall with every stroke, his breath coming out in ragged growls in Harry's ear. All Harry could do was hang on and FEEL. 

As he was brought closer and closer to climax, Harry reached his hand down to his neglected cock. Draco slapped his hand away forcefully and pinned both wrists above Harry's head. 

"No." Draco panted. "You will come untouched."

Harry whined as Draco sped his thursts to an impossible pace. He twisted and pushed as Harry squirmed beneath him. Draco knew Harry was close, was holding himself back, but he was determined fo hold his own consuming need back, waiting for the man beneath him to find his release. 

"You can fall. I've got you." He whispered tenderly. Harry whined as Draco drove harder and deeper into him. "Come for me, Harry. Come now."

It was as if Harry was just waiting for permission. At Draco's words his back arched and his untouched cock began spurting the hot, white strands of his release. He cried out "Draco!" as his climax tore through his body and covered his stomach. His abused hole clenched and fluttered. 

"Oh fuck yes!" Draco panted as he thrust forward and spent himself as deep within Harry as he could get. 

Draco collapsed at Harry's side. Silence surrounded them as both men tried to steady their breathing and return from their blissed out states. Draco reached out a hand and drew Harry to him. Pale fingers carded through dark curls, finger tips brushed lightly against sweat dampened skin. The moment was quiet and content and absolutely perfect. 

Harry raised his head from Draco's chest and his gaze met liquid silver eyes. "Any more demands I should know about?"

"Now that I know how amiable you find them" Draco chuckled, "I'm sure I can come up with more." 

"Good." Harry said as he dropped his head back to Draco's chest and snuggled closer into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed. This work was not beta'd so if you see any mistakes, please feel free to point them out.


End file.
